


Babes On A Date

by giventothewhite (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/giventothewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babes On A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Incest (implied)
> 
> This story is inspired by this [interview](http://www.shortlist.com/entertainment/music/guilty-pleasures-felix-white)

“Thank you so much, Fe! Dad would have never allowed us to go on our own! You are the best big brother in the world!”

 

“Nah, Will, don’t say things like this! That could make Hugo jealous, he is your big brother, too, after all!”

 

“I don’t mind…,” mumbles Hugo as he chews on the sleeve of his hoodie.

 

“Yes, but you are bigger!,” Will insists and Felix grins. Oh, his ten-year-old baby brother has still so much to learn… Felix himself is already 14 years old and has already kissed a girl on the cheek in school.

 

“Feeee? When does the movie start?,” Will asks excitedly and pulls his brother’s sleeve.

 

“You have a watch, little man, you can check for yourself! The movie starts at 6pm!”

 

Will stares at his new watch for longer than a minute before he proudly announces that they still have 34 minutes until the film begins. Meanwhile Hugo stares lovingly at the popcorn stall.

 

“Fe? Can we get some popcorn?,” he asks with his sweetest voice even though he knows that Felix always gets him everything he wants.

 

“Sure, Hugo! The whole place smells like popcorn anyway, I really want some, too! Do I smell like popcorn?” Felix starts sniffing at his t-shirt.

 

The cinema is pretty crowded (it’s Friday, 6pm, prime time) so Felix simply grabs his younger brothers by their hands and leads them towards to popcorn stall.

At first he had moaned when their Dad had told him to accompany his little brothers to the cinema to watch  _Babe 2_ but now he is happy to spend time with them. He doesn’t want to admit it but most of the time he prefers spending time with Hugo and Will over meeting up with his friends from school or girls. Even if that means watching ridiculous kids’ movies about pigs on a Friday evening.

 

As they wait in the queue for the popcorn Will tells them about his day at school and how jealous his friends are that he ist allowed to go out to the cinema with his brothers. Felix and Hugo just smile at their youngest brother, who is beaming and rambling out of excitement. Seeing his brother this happy is the best thing in the world for Felix.

 

“Fe? Can I pay for the popcorn? You already bought the tickets!,” asks the youngest one shyly. Wherever they go, Felix always manages everything, pays for everything and talks to everyone. While Hugo has no problem being the passive one, Will would like to become more and more independent.

 

“Of course, little one! Here is the money!,” says the oldest and hands Will a ten pounds note. Will takes the note and straightens his shoulders to buy popcorn for them. Because they have some money left, Felix also orders a coke for them all afterwards.

 

Ten minutes later they finally sit on their seats in the cinema hall. There was a brief discussion about who gets to sit where (“I want to sit in the middle!” “No Will, I get to sit there, I’m the middle brother after all!”) which resulted in Felix sitting in the middle so that he could administer the popcorn and the Coca Cola with the three drinking straws and protect his brothers in case the movie got scary.

 

“Can I have some coke, please?,” asks Will, who is bored out of his mind by the boring adverts (Hugo is fascinated though).

 

“No you can’t! Did you forget that today is  _No Coca-Cola for William Day_?,” Felix says.

 

“Oh really? I didn’t know that… What a pity, I really would love me some Coca-Cola…,” Will replies and makes a sad face.

 

“Just kidding, Billie! Of course you can have some! That’s why we bought it in the first place!,” Felix reveals his joke and Will’s face brightens up as his older brother passes the drink over to him.

Another ten minutes later the movie finally begins and the three brothers finally shut up which makes the other guests really happy.

 

 

The movie is… entertaining. That’s a good word to describe it. Will is totally hooked by the “exciting” storyline while Hugo is silently analysing the, in fact rather lame, cinematic effects. Felix takes the most pleasure in watching his brothers staring at the screen instead of watching the movie. They look so genuinely happy and concentrated that it fills Felix’s heart with joy. He is really glad that he took them here and fulfilled their wish.

At one point the movie does get scary or at least too scary for Will, so that he has to hide his face in Felix’s hoodie. Being the perfect older brother that he is, Felix puts his arm around Will’s shoulders to comfort him. After a short consideration he also puts his other arm around Hugo because he loves both his brothers and doesn’t want Hugo to feel left out.

 

When the movie finishes and they leave the cinema hall Will can’t stop rambling about how amazing the film was. It makes Felix smile because it just confirms that they are related.

The three of them want to take the bus home even though it’s already past 8pm but Felix is with them. As they wait at the bus station they stand behind a teenage couple.

 

“Fe? Why did the boy just call the girl  _Babe_? Is she a pig, too?,” Will asks confused after he overhears the boy calling his (probably) girlfriend by this nickname.

 

“Babe? That doesn’t mean she’s a pig! It’s a nickname… Like a compliment, I guess?”

 

“Cool! Can you call me Babe, too? I’m a really cool Babe, you know?,” Will demands.

 

“Errrrrm… That’s not what I meant actually… You can’t just call everyone _Babe_!”

 

“But why? I want to! When can you call someone  _Babe_  then?,” Will wants to know.

Felix knows that his brother can be really stubborn so he better has to come up with a good explanation.

 

“Erm, for example when you’re going on a date. A cinema date, like they just did!,” Felix explains and is satisfied with his answer. Will isn’t.

 

“But Fe, we were on a cinema date, too! So you can call me  _Babe_!”

 

“Oh no no, that’s not how it works!”  
  


“How does it work then?”

 

“Well, when you’re on a date…you do special date-things…”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like uhm…holding hands?”

 

“We did hold hands, remember? So that I wouldn’t get lost and when we crossed the big road on our way here!,” Will says daringly.

 

“Yeah but when you take someone on a date you have to, like, buy stuff for them! Tickets! Sweets!”

 

“But you bought that for us, Felix!,” objects Hugo.

 

“Yes! Admit it, Fe! We were on a date! You can call me  _Babe_!,” Will insist. He is close to stomping his feet, why is his big brother so stupid about this?!

 

“No Will, you don’t understand! On a date you take care of your partner because you want to entice them!”

 

“Entice? How do you entice someone at the cinema?, Fe?”

 

“I don’t know, I only ever go to the cinema with you! But I guess you can put an arm around their shoulders if they are scared. Just like they do it in the movies…, “ Felix tries to explain.

 

“But you put your arm around me when I was scared? You protected me! You made me feel safe! You did everything to make us happy! Now I can’t understand why you don’t want to call me  _Babe_!,” Will says and sounds sad suddenly.

That’s not what Felix had wanted and he doesn’t want Will moping the whole rest of the evening. He takes a deep breath and reaches out for Will’s hand.

 

“Fine, you can be my  _Babe_. And yes, you too, Hugo. You two are my  _Babes_. Happy now?,” Felix sighs and takes Hugo’s hand, too. His brothers are beaming with happiness.

 

“I’m a  _Babe_ , Hugo!,” Will states proudly.

 

The bus arrives and the three brothers make their way home.

 

 

 

After Felix has brushed his teeth he walks into his brothers’ room one last time. Will and Hugo are already fast asleep after their exhausting evening.

He kisses both their foreheads softly and whispers “Goodnight, Babe…” in Will’s ear, hoping the younger one hears him in his dreams.

 

 

 

 

Ten years later Felix exhaustedly falls into the bed next to Will and whispers “Goodnight, Babe!” after he kissed Will’s sweaty forehead and then his lips.

They can’t hold hands in public anymore but Felix still calls Will and Hugo _Babe_ in the safe place of their shared flat and they still watch shitty films together.

Will insists on watching _Babe 2_  every six months just to annoy Felix but the oldest one loves him anyway.


End file.
